


Ron’s magical mistake

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, MPF tropes and fandoms 2020, Tropes and Fandoms, magical accident, melting pot fanfiction, mispronounced spell, true loves kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Theo and Hermione are under a spell and can’t fight the attraction that it has caused. What will occur?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Ron’s magical mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tropes and Fandoms 2020 my trope that I selected for the roll on the 15th of April was Magical Accident! 
> 
> Thank you to the admins for continuing to run this and not force us into writing every roll! It makes it so much funner

Hermione realised too late what Ron’s spell would cause, the moment she felt the overwhelming need to walk over to the Slytherin table and sit on Theo’s lap was the _first_ indicator of a mistake. 

Then as the day went by it got increasingly harder to stay away from Theo and she got worried. _Especially_ when he started scowling at her and asked what _she_ had done to _him_ as if it was her fault Ron was incompetent most of the time. 

By dinner time they could barely part at the main door and then someone bumped Hermione into Theo and that was the end of their separation. They were stuck together at the hip. 

No matter how hard they pulled to get away from one another nothing happened. Draco was the one to bring it to the attention of the professors and that was how Hermione found herself in the Slytherin Common Room sharing a widened sofa with Theo. 

Dumbledore had apologised and told them without the _exact_ wording that Ron had used he wouldn’t be able to separate them. They were stuck like this until someone remembered. 

Days flew by as they were stuck together and the more days that flew by the attraction from the spell worsened. 

It was a week after the accident that they couldn’t hold back anymore and their lips connected for the first time, both pulling back instantly but ignoring the feeling of wanting more was hard. Hermione felt as if her very soul would explode if she didn’t kiss Theo just once more. So she didn’t ignore it anymore and as she turned her head to face Theo, he did the same, their lips connecting in an explosion of fire. The burning filling their whole beings. 

It wasn’t until they started to stroke the others arms and Hermione ended up in Theo’s lap that anyone figured out that either the spell had ended or they had the ability to move as long as they were still connected. 

Draco and Blaise were the ones to point it out of course. Theo tested it pushing her away and realised the spell had broken. 

But why did they both feel as if they were being crushed by a troll? Why did they still want to be stuck together? 

Moving through the castle they entered the Headmasters Office and he smiled brightly, “I was just coming to find you to tell you how to get yourselves apart. But it seems you figured it out yourselves. You see it was a variation of the sleeping spell that caused the witch to sleep until she received a true love's kiss, except in your case you were simply stuck together.” 

Both Theo and Hermione made eye contact and knew that they would have to work through what was happening between them because even though the spell had been broken they still wanted to be together. 

A magical accident that turned into a perfect week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
